Lazos Perdidos
by Akari-ChanLovesCupcakes
Summary: Y si Wodahs no fuera el único hermano de Kcalb? Esta historia cuenta el reencuentro de tres hermanos, separados por guerra y dolor. Un summary horrible, pero... Me das una oportunidad? T rating por el lenguaje. Todos los personajes, a excepción de Ssenkrad, Ssenthgirb, Julie y Andrew, SON DE OKEGOM, no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Hoy se me ha ocurrido una idea loca y naahh... Esto salió de otra de mis tardes sacando teorías... Ojala que les guste mucho y pues bueno, los dejo con este fanfic!_

Todo en el castillo era pacifico, como siempre. Etihw y Kcalb jugaban una partida de Othello en el salón del trono, Wodahs cuidaba el jardin y Grora perseguía a Ater, alegando que le devolviera su ojo. Como en todas las otras partidas, Etihw había ganado. "Hiciste trampa de nuevo?" Preguntó un fastidiado Kcalb. "Yo no hago trampa, solo se jugar bien" Le contestó la diosa sonriendo, al mirar a Kcalb, se dio cuenta que este estaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío, y más serio de lo normal. "Kcalb?" "eh? a-ah, lo siento Eti..." El diablo fijó su mirada al tablero nuevamente, mientras que la diosa se dedicó a observarlo.

"Kcalb, te pasa algo?" Habló por fin "N-no..." Etihw no creyó aquello, y lo siguió viendo para tratar de averiguar que pasaba. Pudo haber leído su mente, pero ella deseaba que Kcalb le dijera por su cuenta. "S-sabes Eti…" Kcalb por fin se había decidido a hablar, y Etihw se sentía muy feliz. "Que?" Curiosa, sonrió a su compañero. "Estos días… he estado sintiendo algo de… ansiedad"

"Ansiedad?" quiso asegurarse la diosa "S-si…" dicho esto, Kcalb miró hacia el suelo, serio "Siento como si… algo importante para mí, se me estuviera olvidando…" siguió diciendo. "Bueno, recuperar recuerdos no está en mis manos, pero si hay algo que si lo esté, sabes que lo haré" sonriente, Etihw siguió observándolo. "G-gracias Eti…" dijo el diablo con un leve sonrojo.

_En otro reino, muy lejano…_

Una chica joven, con cuernos negros, de cabellos largos y de un color gris muy oscuro, de una tez blanca y ojos igualmente grises, pero más claros que su cabello, se levantaba de su cama y atendía a quien tocaba su puerta. "Que pasa?" preguntó la joven, algo adormilada. "Lady Ssenkrad, lo siento por haberla despertado" dijo la otra chica al otro lado de la puerta. Esta tenía un cabello color castaño, y unos ojos tan verdes como las hermosas hojas del verano. "Solo vine a avisarle que Lord Ssenthgirb ha venido de nuevo." Al decir esto, Ssenkrad ya estaba caminando rápidamente escaleras abajo, se le veía irritada y decidida. Se detuvo al llegar a un salón enorme, con una persona en el centro. "Eh, Ssenkrad, contenta de verme?" Dijo aquel chico con arrogancia en sus palabras. "Por qué lo estaría? Eres un maldito traidor!" Le gritó ella. "Hey, tranquila!" contestó burlón "Si yo no existiera, tu no tendrías este hermoso castillo para vivir" El chico seguía sonriendo. "Nadie te preguntó! Lárgate de mi castillo antes de que llame a mi ejército!"

"Está bien, está bien… solo para que sepas, te traje un nuevo habitante para tu patética villa" El chico, llamado Ssenthgirb, se dio media vuelta y salió del castillo, dejando un ángel inconsciente y herido en el suelo. "Julie! Llévatelo con la curandera, voy a cambiarme" la misma chica que había despertado a la reina de aquel mundo apareció con dos demonios que cargaron al ángel y lo llevaron a una habitación.

"Ese maldito… No merece tener el título de dios…" En su habitación, Ssenkrad balbuceaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, muy enojada. Hasta que se cansó, fue a un armario grande y sacó su vestido de siempre, corto hasta más abajo de las rodillas, negro y con seis botones dorados en el pecho. También unas botas negras, un saco igualmente negro con rombos grises y algunos broches deteniendo su fleco. "como ese imbécil vuelva…" murmuró y salió de su habitación. Abajo, en su comedor, estaba Julie, la chica de ojos verdes. "Ni siquiera te dije buenos días Julie" dijo la reina. Ssenkrad, al ser un diablo, no mostraba mucho su lado amable, pero con los habitantes de su reino y con su mejor amiga Julie era diferente. "No se preocupe Lady Ssenkrad, no es necesario." Dijo Julie sonriendo al diablo.

Ssenkrad sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, muy callada. "Lady, hoy se ve preocupada, es por la visita de Lord Ssenthgirb?" comentó Julie. "Eh? N-no… es solo que, siento como si… algo me estuviera llamando… algo muy importante." Contesto ella, con la mirada perdida. "Algo importante? Tal vez hoy tiene uno de sus viajes" La idea de Julie no era extraña, porque Ssenkrad siempre estaba en viajes a otros mundos, buscando personas heridas y encarcelados son razón para llevarlos a su villa, la cual había llamado "Aldea Nublada". No sin razón, porque en ese mundo siempre estaba lloviendo, y cuando no llovía, estaba nublado. "No… no es eso. No le des importancia Julie, tan solo es alguna sensación sin sentido" sonrio al decir esto. "Bien, hoy la comida es algo de Ramen, y para el postre hice algunos pastelillos de chocolate" dijo orgullosamente la chica. Curiosamente, era un angel, y era la mejor amiga de un diablo. "Tú sí que sabes consentirme" dijo Ssenkrad riendo.

_En los jardines del castillo Blancblack…_

Wodahs también se estaba sintiendo inquieto, pero no quería preocupar a su hermano o a Etihw. Mientras cuidaba las flores, vigilaba que Grora no le hiciera daño a Ater, trataba de encontrar la razón de su ansiedad. _"Que extraño…" _ pensó el ángel jefe. "Te tengo!" Gritó Grora, la cual había agarrado a Ater de un brazo. "No! Fue hace mucho! Ya dije perdón!" alegaba una muy asustada Ater, intentando salir del agarre de Grora. "No! Dame mi ojo!" empezaron a forcejear un poco, lo cual llamó la atención de Wodahs, quien tomo a Grora de los brazos para que soltara a Ater. Al ser liberada, tomo su forma felina y salió corriendo. "Suéltame! Le voy a sacar ambos ojos a esa maldita!" Grora trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil, el ángel jefe era más fuerte que ella.

"No puedes simplemente dejarla en paz?" pregunto seriamente Wodahs. "Agh… No! Se llevó mi ojo!" Grora se rindió y dejó de forcejear, al notarlo, Wodahs la soltó. "Tonto Ángel jefe… la tenía!" la chica se sentó en la fuente mientras se acomodaba el cabello. "Dime, ángel jefe… porque estas tan distante hoy?" preguntó ella. "Por nada…" El ángel solo dijo eso y se fue hacia el castillo, para empezar a preparar la comida. "Hmp… tonto ángel jefe…." Murmuró Grora mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida, en busca de la gata blanca.

_Y bien? Que les pareció el inicio? Si esto les gusto, comenten y sigan para que pueda subir más, si no, creo que lo cancelaré… Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, así que, espero que se diviertan leyendo ^^_

_Atte: __**Akari Emi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Konichiwa! Pues no sé si les ha gustado… pero si solo hay uno o dos lectores, con esos seguiré y es que hago esto porque me encanta, no por interés o popularidad. Amo con mi kokoro escribir y llenarme de ideas sin sentido . jajaja bueno, les dejo el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten! Ah, este capítulo habla más del pasado de Senkrad, para que no se confundan a la hora de hablar de ella._

Alistando sus materiales, la reina del "Campo Nublado" –si, así se llama el mundo- tranquilamente se preparaba para otro viaje, en busca de personas injustamente separadas de las demás. Básicamente, el "equipaje solo constaba de algunos alimentos ligeros, como galletas, panecillos, agua, etc. También llevaba un abrigo más grueso, solo por si al mundo al que la llevara su portal fuera muy frio, igualmente unos guantes y gorro. Y por último, lo más importante para ella. Una espada compuesta por varios rombos afilados, de diferentes tonalidades de gris, y alguno que otro negro. Para Ssenkrad, la espada representaba no solo defensa personal, sino justicia para los que no eran tratados equitativamente. Si necesitaba iniciar una guerra para lograr esa equidad, no dudaría en hacerlo. La espada solo sería un pequeño rombo brillante hasta que ella lo activara, ahí se transformaría en su arma.

Todas sus cosas estaban guardadas en una pequeña mochila, excepto su arma, la espada iba colgando de su cadera, como siempre. Camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, encontrando a Julie en su camino. "Oh, Julie! Me tengo que retirar por unos días, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer mientras no estoy" El diablo sonrió a su amiga y se encaminó hasta la salida del castillo, abrió un portal y se adentró. Los portales no siempre eran precisos, asi que estos la llevaban a lugares desconocidos.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que este nuevo lugar al que había llegado, apenas había salido de una guerra. Camino bastante, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención. Decidio sentarse bajo un árbol que encontró, a pensar un poco. Se preguntaba qué era lo que la tenía tan preocupada últimamente, porque no podía siquiera comer tranquila. Sentía que su pasado (del cual no recordaba mucho) la atormentaba, no la dejaba tranquila. Pero, que podía importar de su pasado? A ese traidor que se hacía llamar "Dios Ssenthgirb" le importaba un grano su mundo, casi nunca estaba en él. Solo iba a molestar a la reina y a causar desorden. Si bien la aldea era una zona pacifica, le había costado muchísimo a Ssenkrad poder juntar a los ángeles con sus demonios, a tal grado que solo había máximo 5 en todo su mundo. A los demonios no les agradaban los ángeles, algunos tenían ideales pacíficos, pero otros los aborrecían. Ssenkrad había trabajado mucho para lograr que convivieran, que no pelearan más. Y el imbécil de su dios no había cooperado en nada, eso era lo que ella odiaba. Aunque él la hubiese criado no le daba el derecho de desatender su mundo, el mismo lo había creado. Los dioses y los diablos no crecen ni envejecen rápido, eso toma mucho tiempo. Así que cuando Ssenkrad era una niña, solo recordaba que Ssenthgirb la había cuidado a ella y a su amigo ángel, James. Aunque el había muerto en una de sus constantes "batallas". Eso debido a que a él y a Ssenkrad les encantaba intervenir en peleas que no eran suyas, y el día de su muerte no estaba en su mejor día, así que lo tomaron por sorpresa. Si, Julie era su reencarnación, y era mucho más leal y gentil. Eso le dolió muchísimo a Ssenkrad, quien algunos años después, se armó de valor y le pidió al dios que lo reencarnara. No sería el mismo, pero sería su espíritu e imagen. Aunque sus recuerdos más antiguos eran muy borrosos, recordaba haber vivido con alguien más antes de llegar a Campo Nublado. Pero no podía saber quién, porque esa parte de su memoria estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla que no se podía quitar.

El gemido de alguien fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, de inmediato se volvió para encontrarse con un demonio muy herido, que apenas respiraba. Se levantó de su lugar de descanso y caminó hasta llegar al demonio, que parecía ser una joven de cabellos largos y naranjas, que tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro izquierdo, la cual Ssenkrad sacó y le dio un poco de la poción que también llevaba consigo, que servía para curar rápidamente heridas superficiales. Se quedó un rato a esperar que la chica despertara, cuando esta abrió los ojos, la otra chica se dio cuenta que eran de un color rojo brillante. _"Digna imagen de un demonio" _pensó. "Hola. Cómo estás?" preguntó el diablo gentilmente y sonrió.

"E-eh?... D-donde estoy… Q-que paso?" pregunto la chica con los ojos medio cerrados. Ssenkrad le acaricio la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír. "No pasa nada, tranquila… Porque no te levantas? Tengo que seguir con mi viaje. Me acompañas? Te sacaré de aquí, pero no te llevare a mi casa hasta que termine mi viaje, está bien?" Cuando ella se levantó, se giró a ver al demonio, que aun yacía en el suelo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. "Que te pasa?" preguntó el diablo algo desconcertada "T-todos han muerto… n-no me q-queda nadie…" dijo muy bajito el demonio, al cual le corrían silenciosas lagrimas por las mejillas. "Shhh… no tienes por qué llorar, te llevaré a mi villa, ahí no estarás sola nunca más." Con una mirada de afecto, la chica dejo de llorar y se levantó, para seguir a su salvadora, quien comenzó a cantar levemente una dulce melodía.

_En el jardín gris…_

Kcalb estaba en su biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto, escucho un sonido… no una voz. La voz que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir estaba entonando una suave y lenta melodía. Prestó más atención, y entonces se dio cuenta que se le hacía familiar la tonada. Incluso llegó a pensar que la que cantaba era Etihw, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato. Nunca antes había escuchado a la diosa cantar, además, esa no se parecía nada a su voz. Cuando empezó a darle un poco de miedo el asunto, entro Wodahs a la biblioteca, se le veía desconcertado, como buscando algo. "Wodahs… se te ofrece algo?" preguntó el diablo a su hermano, quien lo miraba sin expresión en su cara. "No, es solo que… hermano, donde está la señorita Etihw? Acaso… N-no, olvídalo. Que tonto de mi parte, lo siento por molestarte, hermano." Y se alejó cerrando la puerta tras él. Kcalb permaneció en su silla, aun con el libro en su mano. Sin embrago, la voz ya no se podía escuchar, y eso disgusto un poco al diablo. A decir verdad, le había relajado la suave tonada _"Pero qué demonios"_ pensó. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, y concentrarse en su libro. Aun así, no se podía quitar la melodía de la cabeza.

_Hola de nuevo -w- que tal? Estuvo bien? La melodía de la que hablo es como "Hirari, hirari" de Hatsune Miku. Es que mientras escribía esto, estaba oyendo esa canción y me dio una buena idea para más adelante -w- bueno, los dejo con este capítulo, ya es tarde, pero es el único momento que tengo libre para escribir… Okay, que descansen x3 Oyasumi!_

_Atte: __**Akari Emi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Hoy tengo más tiempo de lo habitual… así que probablemente suba este capítulo y luego otro. Pero no prometo nada! Pueden salir imprevistos, y si aseguro que lo hare, quedo mal… así que, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten! _

Con la llegada se Ssenkrad, llegaron también las ocupaciones y las curaciones más a fondo. Ella había regresado hacia aproximadamente unas 2 horas, en su viaje encontró 5 demonios mas, 6 para ser exactos, pero a uno de ellos era tarde para salvarle. "Julie! Puedes venir un segundo?" grito la reina desde su habitación. "Claro, mi lady" la chica iba subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja llena de las galletas favoritas de su reina, las de chocolate blanco. Al abrir la puerta, camino hasta llegar al diablo, que la miraba con una sonrisa desde el centro de la habitación. "Le he traído esto, mi lady" E hizo una reverencia al entregarle la bandeja. "Muchísimas gracias, Julie… Hubo algún incidente mientras no estaba?" preguntó el diablo, dando la primera mordida a una de sus galletas. "Pues… Lord Ssenthgirb envió al chico que lo acompaña siempre" cabizbaja, le respondió. "Dime que ese maldito no te tocó" cerrando los ojos dijo, en signo de indignación. Julie permaneció callada. "Maldita sea… si ese animal que acompaña a ese otro animal se vuelve a acercar a ti, juro que.. le voy a arrancar cada extremidad de su cuerpo de idiota… Que fue lo que te hizo?" pregunto una muy, muy enojada Ssenkrad. "Oh no, lady. No ha sido culpa del joven Andrew. Y-yo… yo fui la… causante… e-el me…" La pobre chica no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Era muy inocente hasta para contar un intento de beso forzado fallido, pero se armó de valor para decirlo. "M-me quiso b-besar…" De alguna manera, Ssenkrad se tranquilizó un poco. Ella se esperaba lo peor. Un secuestro, un golpe o hasta… alto. No era bueno hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. "Ah… tranquila, Julie. No volverá a acercarte a ti, te lo prometo" sonriente, siguió comiendo sus galletas. "Julie, sabes si la sala del piano está desocupada?" pregunto la reina sin mirar a su amiga, concentrada en la bandeja de galletas. "Lo está Lady Ssenkrad".

_En la sala del piano…_

Una hermosa melodía, acompañada de la voz más suave y linda del lugar, resonaban dentro y fuera de aquel salón. Ssenkrad adoraba la canción, pero no recordaba de donde la había escuchado por primera vez. Y lo que ella no sabía, era que casi todos habían dejado de hacer sus tareas para ir a pararse afuera de la sala y escuchar atentamente a su reina cantando y tocando su instrumento favorito.

_*Kisetsu kurikaesu tabi _

_Hotsureteku kizuna wo _

_Tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete _

_Nakusanu you kakaeta kotoba no omotasani _

_Ugoke naku natte _

_Tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta _

_Kizukeba kimi wo miushinai tabane daki _

_shimeteta sugata wo _

_Yaoragani chirashite akaku _

_Itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite hirari hirari hirari... _

_Sora e umi e dokoka tooku e _

_Kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni _

_Tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga ah hirarira hirarirari…_

Su canto fue interrumpido porque sintió la presencia de alguien más en su castillo, e inmediatamente salio para encontrarse con el chico que no quería volver a ver. El ayudante de Ssenthgirb, Andrew.

"Me temes, querida Julie?" preguntó el chico, que también era un ángel. Tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos azules, y unas alas más grandes en comparación con las de Julie.

"N-no te acerques… V-voy a llamar a L-lady Ssenk-ssenkrad…" cada palabra de la pobre y asustada chica iba acompañada de un paso hacia atrás. "Vas a llamar a tu reina? Bien, hazlo. Que aburrida… es una vieja amargada" burlon, le sonrio a la joven angel. Siguió avanzando lentamente hacia Julie, hasta que…

"Mis disculpas, no sabía que yo era tan aburrida" De atrás del chico sonó la voz de Ssenkrad, la cual lo veía con una de esas miradas que te hacen estremecer. "Ahora… que iba a decirte? Ah, lo recuerdo. Atrévete a acercarte un milímetro más a Julie y yo misma te arrancaré las alas"

El otro ángel se espantó tanto que salió corriendo hasta que ya no se le pudo ver más. "Julie… te hizo algo?" El diablo abrazó a su amiga, la cual lloraba levemente. "N-no… estoy b-bien l-lady…" con la voz cortada se arregló para decirle. "Tranquila, Julie. Todo está bien, lamento no haber llegado antes" acaricio la cabeza de la joven ángel, quien la miraba algo desconcertada. "N-no diga eso, Lady Ssenkrad! S-si usted no hubiera llegado probablemente él se hubiera acercado demasiado"

La reina sonrió, soltando a Julie del abrazo. Estaban de la misma altura, así que no era problema el mirar sus ojos para calmarla. "oye, quiero ir a dar un paseo, me acompañas o prefieres quedarte?" gentilmente, pregunto la chica. "Estoy bien, Lady. Además, tengo que empezar a preparar la comida. Diviértase"

Ssenkrad dio un paseo por su área favorita del todo su mundo, el bosque de árboles de agua. Se llamaba asi porque aunque los troncos fueran totalmente reales, las hojas eran de agua, tan cristalina como un diamante. Al tocar las hojas, estas se deshacían y caían al suelo, como una lluvia en miniatura. El cielo nublado como siempre, las hermosas hojas brillantes y el silencioso bosque hicieron que el diablo se relajara. Caminó y caminó, hasta que se cansó y se sentó bajo uno de los arboles tan bellos que había en ese lugar. Aun intentaba saber la razón de su inquietud. Tantas cosas la abrumaban últimamente, que no podía estar tranquila ni siquiera cuando dormía. Porque había estado teniendo un sueño muy extraño esos días. Siempre el mismo… era ella, pero más joven, porque iba de la mano con alguien muy alto, pero nunca lograba reconocerlo, aunque estaba segura de que era un hombre. Caminaban en línea recta, hasta que la persona que la acompañaba soltaba su mano y se alejaba. En su sueño, ella hacia todo por alcanzarlo, pero nunca lo hacía. Era en ese momento cuando despertaba, llena de sudor y con una que otra lágrima. El sueño no lo era todo, sino que también escuchaba a alguien llamando su nombre. Todo la asustaba, pero se calmaba y dejaba de pensar en ello. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a su gente, en especial a Julie.

Ssenkrad había criado a Julie, desde que el "dios" de su mundo se convenció de reencarnar a James. La había visto crecer y aprender lo que sabe, por eso le tenía tanto cariño. Era como su hermana pequeña, asi es como la veía. Ella siempre se había preguntado si no tenía hermanos o hermanas, casi todos los dioses y diablos los tienen, porque ella no? O al menos, eso creía ella…

_Tehee… y bien? Que les pareció? Hey! La canción no me pertenece, "hirari, hirari" y Hatsune Miku son de sus respectivos dueños. _

_Ah! se me había olvidado, que en esto somos dos, no solo yo -w- oii! Fabii-chan! Ven aquí! Jeje, ella me ha ayudado con las ideas, porque a veces estoy en blanco… _

_Fabi-chan: Ho-hola… hehe_

_Fabi es una amiga muy kawaii, y me ayuda y apoya en todo jeje bueno, tal vez si tenga el otro capítulo listo para ahorita en unos 10 minutos… si es que mi querida Fabi-chan me sigue ayudando…_

_Fabi-chan: … pero tengo sue__-_

_Calla! Bueno, hasta otra jeje -w-_

_Atte: __**Akari Emi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Meow! Jaja holi -w- volvi! Y pues, Fabii-chan a duras penas se mantiene despierta… les dejo el cap. Jejeje este lleva algo de… no hentai, pero la idea la lleva XD solo algunas referencias jejeje…_

Ni siquiera notó que se había quedado dormida. Ssenkrad abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con una sorpresa, no muy grata para ella. Ssenthgirb la miraba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción muy grande, y al ver que había despertado, se abalanzó sobre ella, inmovilizándola bajo su cuerpo. "Vaya, Vaya… quien diría, que vendría aquí a encontrarte sola…" rió, pero ese tipo de risa que te alarma, sabes que estas en problemas. "S-suéltame!" La chica forcejeaba, tratando de quitarse al dios de encima para poder tomar su arma y cortarle el cuello. "No quiero… te ves mucho mejor así, indefensa. Que se siente saber qué puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera?, justo aquí, justo ahora… y tú, tu no podrías defenderte"

Ssenkrad lo miró con asco, tratando de no imaginar lo que había dicho Ssenthgirb. "Eso crees? En el momento en el que me sueltes estas muerto, bastardo!" El enojo de la chica no la dejaba ni siquiera pensar las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca. "Ese no es un vocabulario que tu deberías usar, preciosa…" Ssenthgirb bajo su cabeza, hasta llegar al oído de la chica que había atrapado "Supongo que ahora no está bien que te haga lo que quiero hacer… podrían encontrarnos… qué pensarían de su amada reina?" apenas levanto el brazo para dejar libres las manos de la chica, ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que éste cayó al suelo. "Que decías, imbécil?" esta vez, Ssenkrad era la que tenía al dios inmovilizado con su espada, tocando el cuello de él, así que solo faltaba un poco de fuerza, un solo empujoncito y él estaría muerto, o al menos muy herido, ya que no es fácil matar dioses. Pero tampoco es fácil vencer diablos.

"Te lo advertí, no es así? Te dije que cuando me soltaras estarías muerto…" Para su sorpresa, Ssenthgirb empezó a reírse. "Qué demonios es tan gracioso?!" grito con mucha frustración. "Tú piensas que me odias… pero sé que cuando estabas aquí, en el suelo, no sabías que pensar… no sabías si te gustaba, o si ponerte nerviosa… ya que-"pero no puedo terminar, ella lo interrumpió "Cállate! Lárgate de mí vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te clave esta espada el poco corazón que tienes!" El dios se levantó, aun riendo y se alejó. "Q-que idiota… d-debería i-irme de aquí…"

_Esa noche…_

Julie se paseaba tranquilamente por el castillo, vigilando. Ella no solo era la mejor amiga de la reina, sino jefa de ejércitos y vigilante. También enseñaba el arte de las armas, como arquería, espadas, y otras más. Pero fue un ruido dentro de la habitación de la reina, lo que la alarmó. Decidió entrar sin permiso, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Solo una Lady Ssenkrad dormida, pero muy inquieta. Decía cosas que Julie no podía descifrar, pero al acercarse un poco, pudo entender algo. Ella decía cosas como _'no me dejes' _ o tal vez _'regresa, por favor'_ Julie comenzó a preocuparse, su reina estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no quiso despertarla, porque había entrado sin permiso, y porque no le gustaría hacerlo. Decidió dejarlo así, salió de la habitación, y siguió su vigilancia.

_Hey! Bueno, este es un capitulo cortito... pero, vamos, son las 2 de la mañana jaja XD mi querida Fabii-chan casi se duerme frente a su teclado._

_Fabi-chan: (bosteza) me obligó a estar despierta y ayudarle… (Bosteza de nuevo)_

_Jaja, pobre Fabii-chan… Gomenasai, hermanita -w- bueno, gracias por leer, oyasumi!_

_Atte: __**Akari Emi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Konichiwa minna! __Hoy les traigo un capitulo navideño ^^ Fabii-chan no me ayuda hoy, así que tal vez este capítulo este medio bwaahh haha una parte de este cap. Esta desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido baka, dios Ssenthgirb… no me odien XD solo quería dejar en claro algo, que probablemente los sorprenda jaja. Bueno, les dejo el cap ^^ y si creo que se dieron cuenta, que Ssenkrad es Darkness al revés, y Ssenthgirb es Brightness jajaja no perdamos esa tradición __J_

Al despertar, Ssenkrad miró por la enorme ventana de su habitación para descubrir que estaba nevando. A ella le encantaba la nieve, siempre había sido así. Hoy era un día especial. El día más esperado por toda la aldea, navidad. De un salto se paró de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, pero más abrigada de lo que habitualmente lo hubiera hecho. Se fue hasta la cocina, donde Julie y los pocos ángeles que había en esa tierra la esperaban. La recibieron con una sonrisa y empezaron a mostrarle el menú para la cena navideña que siempre se hacía en el castillo. Pero para la molestia de ella, se tenía que invitar al dios más molesto de todos…

_Ssenthgirb…_

_Hoy harían la cena de navidad en mi mundo, y no podía esperar a ver a Ssenkrad. Siempre que la veo ella me observa con una mirada llena de odio, y debo admitir, que eso me hiere un poco. Aunque creo que en algún modo lo merezco. La traicione, a ella y a mí también. No debí hacerlo, pero que más me quedaba? Ella no puede estar con nadie más que no sea yo. Nadie puede enamorarse de ella, porque lo mataré. Incluso fue obra mía cuando ése tonto ángel murió. Él se estaba enamorando, y para mi tortura ella igual. El día que murió me asegure de que esa espada diera directo en su corazón, yo no iba a permitir que se acercara más a Ssenkrad. Ella es mía, y lo será siempre. Nadie tiene el derecho a tenerla, solo yo. Nadie la tendrá, NADIE. Cuando ella me pidió reencarnarlo, lo hice pero esta vez sería una mujer, así estaría seguro de que no se enamorara de nadie. Aun corro ese riesgo, por dejarla sola todo el tiempo, pero fue ella quien me desterró. Y me fui sin pensarlo, no quería traicionarla de nuevo. No más. _

_Pero es tarde para pensar eso, y además tengo una fiesta que atender... hasta entonces, mi querida Ssenkrad…_

**_VOLVEMOS A LO NORMAL_**

Casi todo estaba preparado, solo faltaba que Ssenkrad se arreglara y que llegara el dichoso dios. Así que el diablo fue a arreglarse, eligió un vestido largo, que se pegaba a su cuerpo. El vestido tenía mangas largas y era negro, con algunos detalles en dorado. También soltó su cabello de los broches que lo detenían, y lo hizo un peinado que era parecido a una cebolleta informal. Igualmente llevaba pequeños adornos dorados. Cuando terminó, se miró al espejo conforme con su resultado y se sonrió a sí misma. Seguía nevando, para su agrado. Aun sonriendo, salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir que _él _había llegado, "Te ves hermosa…" escucho un susurro y se giró rápidamente para encararlo. "Que quieres?" dijo sin inmutarse, solo observándolo. "Vamos, tranquila… solo vine a atender esta fiesta, tu misma me invitaste" puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Aléjate, mientras no me hables ni destruyas la reputación buena que tienes en mi pueblo estarás bien. Ahora, déjame tranquila, y lárgate. Donde está tu-" la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Andrew estaba allí, pero estaba con Julie. "Que le está haciendo a Julie?!" grito preocupada. "A tu amiga? Bueno, Andrew es un imbécil. Así que le di unos 'consejos' de cómo tratarla, no se me entiendes" al decirlo no solo su cara cambio a una sonrisa sombría, sino que guiñó hacia su compañera, la cual salió corriendo, en busca de su amiga. "JULIE! Donde estas!?" desesperada corría por los pasillos, aterrada por lo que el chico le pudiera estar haciendo. Así como lo supuso, al abrir la puerta de la cocina, estaban allí, ambos. Exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había atrapado Ssenthgirb hacia unos días ya. Julie lloraba en el suelo, mientras Andrew la miraba satisfactoriamente. Detrás de la reina, apareció el dios, el cual le sonrió a su ayudante "Perfecto, Andrew! Eso significa que me pusiste atención" Ssenkrad caminó hacia los dos ángeles, y de una patada quitó a Andrew de encima de su amiga, la levantó y la abrazó. Julie no era débil, pero si le tenía miedo al otro chico. "Lárguense, los dos! No les hare nada, solo porque es navidad!" gruñó la reina. Andrew se levantó con una mueca de dolor y salió del lugar, pero Ssenthgirb solo se fue tranquilamente, riendo. "Julie… l-lo siento mucho… te lo prometí, y te fallé… no sabes cuánto lo siento" Abrazando a su amiga, trato de consolarla. Ambas se calmaron y salieron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Si bien les habían arruinado los primeros minutos, no lo harían con el resto de la fiesta.

_En el jardín gris…_

Igualmente todos disfrutaban de la nieve. Yosafire y Rawberry estaban teniendo una divertida pelea de bolas de nieve, mientras que Froze y Macarona solo las observaban. En el castillo Blancblack Wodahs, Grora y las gatas disfrutaban de un buen trozo de pavo preparado por el ángel jefe, porque al menos ese dia Ater y Grora estaban en paz una con la otra. Mientras en la sala del trono Etihw y Kcalb tomaban chocolate caliente.

Cuando Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry y Macarona quisieron dejar la nieve un rato para ir a casa de Dialo y Chelan a celebrar las festividades, decidieron también dar sus regalos. Habían organizado un pequeño intercambio, pero algo había salido mal y mejor eligieron al compañero que mejor les pareciera. Así, predeciblemente, Yosafire escogió a Froze, Rawberry a Macarona y Chelan a Dialo. Cuando terminaron de dar sus regalos, Froze tenía un nuevo reloj de bolsillo, con mucho más valor para ella que el anterior ya que se lo había regalado una persona muy especial en su vida, su mejor amiga. Así mismo Macarona había obtenido un Gorro tejido por Rawberry, Y Dialo ahora tenía una nueva bufanda roja. Yosafire tenía un amuleto de cruz nuevo, pero este era mejor para ella. Rawberry también había recibido un regalo, que era un brazalete con diminutos murciélagos de adorno, el cual le había encantado. Chelan recibió un nuevo adorno para el cabello, y el que apreciaría mucho.

Al final, todos pasaron una navidad hermosa, llena de amistad, paz, y cariño.

_Y como estuvo? Me gusto escribir esto, porque me encantan estas festividades. Son mis favoritas ^^ y bien, que también ustedes pasen unas hermosas fiestas y que sean muy felices! Quiero agradecer a Fabii-chan, por haber estado ayudándome con esta loca idea. A mi hermano, por dejarme las palabras clave de los nombres de los personajes, y a mi loca mente, por hacerme esto posible. También __**Princess15eevee**__ por tus comentarios que me alegran el día y me empujan para escribir más. Porque sé que si a solo una persona le gusta mi trabajo, entonces estoy haciendo esto bien ^^ también a __**Yuri13**__ porque fuiste a la primera que le gusto esto y porque también me apoyaste en este proyecto x3 en fin, me voy antes de ponerme a llorar jaja. Bueno, feliz navidad y próspero 2015! Hasta otra! Ah, y aviso que en uno o dos capitulo es el esperado reencuentro… tal vez el próximo XD jajaja_

_Atte: __**Akari Emi**_


End file.
